


Vice Blues

by mambo_music_intensifies



Category: David Byrne - Fandom, L.A. Noire
Genre: :), Detective Noir, M/M, cop yaoi, dave hepbyrne, david byrne - Freeform, detective yaoi, hes an oc tho so like, his name is, la noire - Freeform, talking heads
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 12:50:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7440001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mambo_music_intensifies/pseuds/mambo_music_intensifies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy Earle has a new partner, Dave Hepbyrne, who is a by-the-books kind of detective, he's what Roy admired about Cole.<br/>He's everything Roy wishes he was deep inside but that's not gonna stop him from trying to give him a hard time.<br/>Romance blooms in the gritty streets of 1940s Los Angeles...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> OK big note: this is an oc based on david byrne from the band talking heads, this is really crack and ... god ... anyways it's based off this picture:  
> http://www.hipstercrite.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/05/davidbyrnehat1.jpg  
> ESSENTIAL VIEWING before reading.
> 
> god...

"KGPL calling all cars, 415 in progress on the corner of South Broadway and Vine. Please respond. 415 in progress."

It was Detective Hepbyrne's first day on the vice beat. He had just gotten promoted after a string of successful arrests during his work on homicide. He never liked working that division because in homicide there's always a death, he was hoping there would at least be a break from it so he hopped on the chance as soon as it was given to him after all his new partner Roy Earle seemed to be happy in it, seeming to not ever want to leave it. 

"415 huh? Disturbing the Peace seems like an easy one for your first day out right, honey?" Earle said in a sly and sardonic manner, "KGPL this is car 11 king we'll take it." 

"D-d-don't we have somewhere we have to be..." Hepbyrne said in an unsteady tone, he was hoping not to be thrown into something so quickly when he wasn't used to it. 

"Babe listen, sometimes you just gotta dive head first or you'll never learn how to swim." Said Earle as he turned the street corner in his Cadillac 

"That doesn't make practical sense." Hepbyrne added

"When you've seen what I've seen you'll realize things aren't always practical."

 

When they arrived at the scene they heard two men yelling at each other in front of a store window "I'm gonna kill you!" Shouted one man. "Not if I kill you first!" Shouted the other

"Now, now, now," Earle interrupted, "I think us fellas should stick together before the broads end up tearing us apart, so what's this all about?" 

"A 'broad' is exactly the problem this asshole is sleeping with my girlfriend!" 

"She didn't tell me she was going steady with a fella already!"

"You're a liar!"

"That's enough." Earle chimed in  
"Seems to me you both should be yelling at the broad and not each other. Just don't get violent with her or I'll have to come back and next time I won't be nice, hear me?"

Both the men looked at each other and shook hands and agreed to talk things over peacefully. Hepbyrne was impressed by the way Earle solved things so diplomatically, from what he heard about Earle the last thing you could say about him was that he was diplomatic. 

They got back in the car and Earle looked over to his partner and said, "You're a quiet one aren't you? It's okay, I find it cute." Hepbyrne blushed, "I-I saw that you had the situation covered it seemed unnecessary for me to step in. Um, I think you did a great job of handling that...though..." He looked up and saw his partner smiling coyly at him, he immediately looked out his window and tried to ignore the pounding of his heart.  
  
"Why do you say those things..."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Those little nicknames like, 'honey' that you say to fellow MALE officers... It's a little queer ...if you ask me."  
  
"I think we're all a little queer... _if you ask me..._ " Earle cracked a smile as he looked off the road for a moment and side-eyed his partner  
  
Hepbyrne looked back out his window and kept quiet for the remainder of the trip

 

As they arrived at the scene of their newest case, Hepbyrne went to unlatch the car door and get out, Roy quickly reached over and grabbed Dave's hand to stop him from getting out

"What are you doing?!"

"Before you go in there let me give you some advice partner, vice isn't like homicide, it's harder, when you've got a stiff you don't have to worry about things like getting shot and killed over a tiny bit of morphine. It's dangerous you hear me? These druggies would sell their sister for a buck. You've gotta be on your toes and stay alert." 

He took his hand off Hepbyrne's as he reached to his own door to get out. Hepbyrne still felt the lingering warmth on his hand long after it was removed. 

Inside the scene they met with the landlady of the property in which 5 kilos of heroin had been stored and discovered by her in one of the apartments. One of the wrongdoers had been apprehended by police, it was time for Earle & Hepbyrne to grill him to find more info on these drugs.

"Alright time to tell us what you know." Roy boomed but still managed to keep his cool exterior. "I don't know anything. I just stayed with these guys. I didn't know nothing 'bout no drugs." claimed the man who had been handcuffed and apparently beaten due to his bloodied nose and swollen eye. 

"I'm gonna bruise your other eye if you don't start singing." Roy raised his fist, the culprit flinched, Hepbyrne interjected, grabbing Roy's arm, "Roy, maybe you should try the diplomatic route like you did before, this man has obviously been through enough trauma. You catch more flies with honey..." He realized he was still holding Roy's wrist and immediately released and let out a cough "Y-You see my point?"  
  
Roy looked at him then looked back at the culprit, "Alright, looks like you get off easy this time, lucky for you my wife was here to calm me down"  
  
Dave shrugged, "Sir these drugs have cost a whole bunch of lives, we can keep you safe and let you off with an easy sentence if you just tell us what we need to know."  
  
The man nodded in agreement. "I'll tell you but you gotta help me in return..."

 

It turns out he was working as a male prostitute in a ring with others of his kind. His hustler sold heroin on the side and kept it there under his nose, he had been telling the truth.  
He wanted to get out of the game for months and saw a window of opportunity to get out by telling police. Now it was up to the team to find the hustler to end the male prostitution and heroin ring.

 

"A good old 2-in-1!" Exclaimed Roy as he entered the Cadillac

"Drugs and prostitution my two favorite things, although I'll tell you I wasn't expecting male bimbos but I'll take it."

"That's a little harsh, Roy, he was doing the only thing he thought he could do, he didn't seem well educated." 

"Ah, boo-hoo Hepbyrne, he did what he did now he's in trouble if they were allowed to we'd be out of a job." 

Hepbyrne remained silent as he didn't want to get in an argument with a partner he'd only been with since that morning.

"You remind me of Phelps."

"Excuse me?"

"One of my ex-partners who has unfortunately croaked now, I really admired him when we worked together although I'd never let him know it, he was like you, real serious quiet type, always wanted what was best for everyone blah blah blah." 

"Well thank yo--"

"But I learned something about him," Roy interrupted, "I learned that even the most kindest types can be a real jackass down deep, and I know that's the same for you, so I'm not gonna fall for those charms again. All men are rats, including you, at least I don't hide it."

"I can assure you that I'm not hiding anything! I've been up front with you!" Insisted Hepbyrne in an unusually raised tone of voice

"Yeah, yeah, you probably got a 16 year old girlfriend at home huh? You've got something, we all have our skeletons."

"I don't have a girlfriend!"

The car went silent

"I mean... a 16 year old one."

Roy bursted out into laughter "I'll admit it takes a lot of guts for a fella to admit he's single, you a virgin too, Hepbyrne?" Roy jested

"I'm not discussing this anymore..." "A-And you can call me Dave, y'know..." he whispered

"By the way, _Hepbyrne_ if I'm feeling generous in the future perhaps I'll tell you something about me." Roy smiled

"N-Not necessary!" 

 

They continued driving to the next point of interest given to them by the man who had previously told them where they could find the person closest to his pimp, he didn't know where he lived as he had kept it a secret from all those under him except one man who knew everything about him, Gérard Seydoux, a French immigrant who was the biggest distributor of homosexual pornography in the city but didn't have enough proof for arrest, or so Hepbyrne was told. Roy seemed to know him well because when he dropped his name is was as if he was speaking of a familiar friend. 

They arrived at a swanky resturaunt that Gérard owned and always hung around. 

"Bon-joor old buddy." Said Roy as he sat down at his table, something that seemed natural to him, "How many cocks have you seen today?" He reached out to shake the Frenchman's hand

"Not as many as you, I'm sure." He challenged slyly as he shook the other man's hand

Roy laughed as he squeezed the Frenchman's hand hard with his

"Maybe you should tell me what you know about these male bimbos I gotta keep my city clean for the little children I don't want to get abducted by the likes of you." 

Gérard winced at the pain, "I have no idea what you are talking about...Please release my hand!" 

"They're gonna do a lot worse to you in prison if you don't tell me what I want to know right now." Roy released the grip on his hand as he sat back in his chair

"Alright... Fine... I will tell you the details."

Hepbyrne was writing down notes about what the Frenchman was saying, he was impressed that Roy got what he needed so quickly, he must have had dirt on Gérard but chose to keep him as an informant rather than turn him in, this went against everything Detective David Hepbyrne stood for but he couldn't argue with the results.

"The man you want, I work with him, nothing more, I know what you are thinking Monsieur Earle, but he is not my lover, he is not like me, I love that man, but he does not want me,"  
Hepbyrne noticed the sadness in his voice, "Go on, it's okay." 

"Sometimes his men will work on some of my films for a price, I pay him directly and not the men, he pays them strictly in drugs, but I know nothing about that, all I know is that if you stopped him the drugs would cease as well."

He was saddened by releasing information about a man he admired and loved but he was a criminal nonetheless and it was their job to stop him, Gérard knew of the alternative, a homosexual man in prison would not have stood a chance 

"Maybe Roy knew" Hepbyrne thought to himself

"Maybe it wasn't just about keeping him as an informant..." Or at least that's what he wanted to believe.

 

"Does that disgust you." Roy inquired as he started the car engine

"Does what disgust me?"

"That our helpful friend in there is a fruit."

Hepbyrne looked at Earle "It's unusual, but not disgusting, it's not my place to give my opinion I am focused on the case and getting these drugs off the street and--"   
Roy leaned over in his seat and had his lips not even an inch away from Dave's ear as he whispered,   
"Good. You shouldn't be disgusted." The soft tone sent tingles down his spine, "Let's focus on the case please and not politics!" Panicked Hepbyrne  
  
Roy chuckled as he backed up the vehicle.

 

They arrived at the last known location of the wrongdoer by the name of Jay Finch, he is the leader of a male prostitution ring and a heroin dealer. He was about to be apprehended by the team.

"I think you should take the lead here." Earle said "I've been the one in charge all day."

"But wait! I-I-I was never the talker... I just review evidence. I'm Watson!"

"Well Watson," laughed Earle, "we got pretty lucky today, if he's in there we are gonna close this case. I think _you_ should be the one to tie the ribbon." 

Hepbyrne gulped "Um I-I don't know about this Roy, er, Earle, er, partner, er..." 

"You'll do great." Roy smiled at Dave and he suddenly felt a rush of confidence "Okay!"

Hepbyrne knocked on the door of the apartment where Jay Finch resided. "Um o-open the door...it's the police!"

Jay Finch opened the door and stared at the duo. "Uhh you're under arrest for the distribution of drugs and an illegal prostitution ring." 

"Illegal? Is there a legal prostitution ring?" Jay laughed in Dave's face "Well I've been doing it wrong then." 

Roy was getting a thrill seeing Dave combat over something so easy as an unarmed capture,  
but the pleasure soon turned to guilt as he saw his partner really struggle over this, he knew it was time to step in and be a real cop.

"Just shut up and come with us." He said as he pushed Jay against the doorway arch with great force and cuffed him, 

"What you can't be serious...Roy Earle is arresting me?! How much do you want?! You son-of-a-bitch!" 

Hepbyrne let out a sigh of relief as Earle took the lead he clearly wasn't used to arrests and Roy knew it but he was glad he stepped in when he did.

 

Back at the station, after the questioning and final arrest of Jay Finch, Hepbyrne knew it was a closed case, he felt fulfilled that he had done this all in one day but only thanks to his partner who had the connections necessary to make it so quick. 

It was late, he was standing over his desk looking at the documents from the day.  
  
Suddenly, he felt a brush against back and a hand on his torso "You should keep these in a safer place," whispered Earle as he grabbed the handcuffs from the front of Hepbyrne's belt  
  
"anyone could grab these and cuff you, _Dave_ , I could have done it right now, if you wanted, I mean, if _I_ wanted." He laughed as he separated himself from the other man and walked away.  
  
Hepbyrne felt his heart racing, "W-what is this..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a small note in my head Roy calls Dave "Hepbyrne" during work hours and "Dave" during private times...

"You don't have to keep buying me breakfast..." 

"Of course I do, you won't eat yourself and I can't have you fainting on the job." 

Roy waved his hand signaling the check and looked at Dave, "No need to thank me." 

"...T-Thank you."

-

5 months of investigations and arrests had passed and the duo developed a sort of bond no one expected.

It was late at night during a cold December, the two were on a stakeout trying to catch a morphine dealer red handed so they could make an arrest.

"I thought I cleared up this shit." Roy sighed, he looked over and saw his partner fast asleep in the passenger's seat.   
His arms crossed and head pressed against the window. He was noticeably trembling, more than usual for this nervous guy Roy thought.   
He was exhaling that white vapor you breathe when it's cold. 

"Ah..."

Roy took off his black fur lined overcoat and wrapped it around his cold partner.   
Dave seemed to get immediately more comfortable, Roy smiled as he continued to watch out the window.

Dave suddenly jerked awake and noticed the orange color in the sky, the sun was rising, they've been there all night.   
Dave rubbed his eyes and yawned, "I take it we didn't discover anything new?" he said as he removed the coat and handed it back to Roy "Oh and... Thanks..."

"No problem babe, and something was certainly discovered." 

"Oh? What?" 

"Alright, let's head back to HQ, there's nothing here for us right now." Roy ignored as he started the vehicle

"Alright...So what did you discover? New base of operations?" 

"..."

"Roy?"

 

Back at the station, 

"What are you doing for Christmas?" Roy asked as he leaned on the wall in front of Dave

"Family, mostly...Er, Why?"

"You _still_ don't have a girl to roast chestnuts with in front of a roaring fire? Tsk, Hepbyrne, I'm truly ashamed. Have my seductive charms not rubbed off on you at all these last few months?"

"Plenty of you has rubbed off on me... Nothing good I'm afraid." Dave chuckled as he straightened paperwork

Roy grabbed his partner by the arm and went in close to his ear, "Dave..." 

Dave gulped, 

"I could rub something good on you" Roy immediately let go and started to laugh covering his mouth trying not to be too loud.

Dave rubbed his ear, 

"Don't do those things!" He yelled, "it's very... misleading. People could get the wrong idea! Besides, I don't like you laughing at me!" Dave exclaimed

Roy's laughter was dying down "Ah, listen, I... I didn't mean anything by it." 

"I j-just want things to be professional! That's all! I'm not your girlfriend or something! Stop treating me like one!" 

Things went silent, "Dave, I--" 

"I-I don't want to hear it, Earle! I've been plenty nice up until now and I just want to focus on the case now let's find a lead!"   
Dave's heart was racing so fast, he didn't understand why he was so angry due to the fact this was the same stuff that's been going on for months. Was he finally fed up, or was it something more? 

"You're right," Earle cleared his throat "let's go, hon- Hepbyrne." 

Dave swore he felt his heart stop at that. 

 

A few hours had passed,

"Well I guess there's not much we can do for today I can drop you off at home if you want." Offered Earle

"N--" Dave paused,   
"Okay, that's fine."

He was going to reject the offer as he did all times before, but tonight it was different, especially the last week they had been pulling all nighters and it felt almost strange to not fall asleep next to him,   
although he didn't know it, he wanted to savor the last few moments with him in the car, he was happy Roy still offered even after what happened earlier that day.

"Where do you live?"

"W-What?"

"I can't take you home if I don't know where you live." Roy explained 

"Right..."

 

They pulled up to a quaint house a ways out of the bustle of the city, it was near a factory district you could hear the sounds of machines even at night. 

"Well, I certainly wouldn't doubt you live here, it feels very _you ._ " Roy commented

"My father helped me pay for this place with his retirement money. I love this area. I love being surrounded by factories and buildings. The architecture fascinates me." 

Roy looked in awe at his partner, feeling he knew him much deeper than he had before, he felt a twinge in his chest, he knew he was in trouble. 

"I'll walk you to the door." 

"I'm not your date, Roy, I can walk myself to the door." Hepbyrne reached for the latch and opened the door, he was about to get out when Roy grabbed his arm, "Please don't go... idiot."

"Huh? Wait who are you calling idiot!"

"Pretend for a second I am."

"'Am' what? An idiot?"

"Your date."

"WHAT!" Hepbyrne yelped, "I-I-I-I am done p-playing games, Roy, I'm going now, I'll see you tomorrow morning thanks for the ride!"   
He got out of the car and shuffled quickly to his front door but he wasn't alone as Roy followed, "Dave! Stop." He was behind him as he fumbled with his keys "Confounded keys! Which ones the door?!" 

Dave suddenly felt a warmth behind him as Roy wrapped his arms around him and pressed his chin on his shoulder, Dave's heart was racing at what seemed a million miles a second, 

"I-If you're going to do this, I'd rather it not be where my neighbors can see..." Dave reluctantly explained in a soft tone 

"You're not... inviting me in are you?"

"Just for a second I'll pretend I'm your date..."


	3. Chapter 3

"Can I make you a drink? A whiskey sour perhaps, I make a mean one," 

"Dave..."

Roy grabbed him from behind and pulled him closer, "I really, really want this."

"Have you... ever... d-done this... before... with a man... I-I mean."

"Can you be more specific." Teased Roy

"You know what I mean!" Dave lowered his voice, almost to a whisper,  
"You know, kissed a man like you would a woman..." 

"Dave, baby, you never kiss a man like you would a woman." Roy explained turning Dave around to face him, 

"You kiss a woman like this," 

He gently pressed his lips against the other man's, caressing his hair without disturbing his hat and running his hand down his spine,  
he was very soft, but things were getting hot,  
Dave could barely breathe. 

Roy stopped and separated his lips from Dave's, tossing his own hat on a nearby chair and loosening his tie.

"You kiss a man like this,"

In one swift motion Roy urged his partner against a nearby wall causing his hat to fall on the floor.

He's struggling to breathe.

His heart is racing.

he's sighing on the others lips.

"Open your mouth."

Dave turns his head and blushes all the way to his ears, 

"Is t-that really n-necessary..." He couldn't stop himself from stuttering.

"It's necessary if you want me to kiss you properly." 

"Roy..." 

Hearing his name sent shivers down his spine, he leaned in not caring how he was going to do to but he had to do it and kissed him once again. 

He felt Dave's lips separate and he knew he could take this further and deeper than before.

Roy's heart was pounding and he felt like he was melting but he wanted to give into what he thought was the worst and most sinful vice of all  
and the one that gave him the most intense pleasure of his life.

"Fuck it." 

He slipped his tongue into his mouth, kissing him deeper than before, he slid his hands between their bodies and started to loosen Dave's tie as it fell on the floor he worked on his jacket, then his waistcoat, until finally he was in a white dress shirt. 

And though it was cold outside it was hot between them, Dave had been sweating and left a transparency through the white shirt, this sight alone made Roy's already hard cock ache with need

They separated from the kiss as he undid the buckle of Dave's belt. 

Dave moved his arms down from Roy's shoulders, this made Roy freeze wondering what he was going to do since he was previously too nervous to move beforehand, but he began to. 

Dave ran his hands down the other's chest, biting his lip and unbuttoning most of the buttons from the shirt then stroking his chest gently, Roy was feeling so many different things at this moment, desire being the foremost emotion.

Dave then took his hands down further and palmed the hardness through Roy's pants. This made the stoic man shudder, Dave took pleasure in seeing this side of him.

Roy began with Dave's pants unzipping them until Dave's package was exposed, 

he opened Dave's shirt and then he kissed him once again on the lips, 

and then the neck, 

the collarbone, 

the newly revealed chest, 

until he got on his knees.

He licked Dave's cock through his underwear, that made him shudder,  
"D-Dont, that's disgusting." he wimped

"You won't think that when I really start." Seduced Roy  
"Although, I _can_ stop now if you want me to..." 

He moved his mouth away from his cock and the warm breath that was once there had gone and left a cold breeze that went against his hard, sensitive cock.

"P-Please don't..." 

"Don't what?"

"Don't stop."

 

He pulled down his underwear uncovering his long hard cock, he proceeded to insert the tip into his mouth and he licked the slit with his tongue and slid his hand up and down the shaft stroking and licking at the same time,

"I-I can't stand any longer... M-My legs..." Dave slumped down the wall spreading his legs, Roy moved himself to accommodate the new position as Dave continued to get his cock sucked by another man. 

He instinctively grabbed his hair as he grabbed the carpet with the other hand. It was too much to handle, he hasn't felt this way in so long, and probably not this intensely, he was about to come, he felt pressure building like white hot heat throughout his body.

"I can't take anymore I--" He was shivering in pleasure as he was coming, it was there and it was intense.

He was panting, his whole body felt like it was burning, he felt alive, his heart jumping out of his chest, 

"Roy, kiss me..." 

In a passionate embrace they kissed, but it was only halfway over.

 

"Now it's my turn." Roy growled 

"Wait! I'm not ready to... Do what you just did..."

"Do you want to touch me?"

"Yes but not that way... is there any other way?" 

Roy was taken back by his innocence, 'is there another way?' he said, there's so many more ways Roy thought to himself but he need not overwhelm the newcomer with too much detail.

"Lay on your side." Roy ordered 

Dave rolled over to his side, still tender from reaching orgasm he winced.

Roy quickly climbed behind him, his cock begging for attention.

"Is... Is this going to hurt?" Dave asked

"Not a bit." Assured Roy

"A-Are you sur--" Dave was interrupted when he felt a hard cock slide in between his thighs

"Agh, Jesus." Roy groaned,  
"it's a little too tight open them a little," Dave complied, 

Roy began thrusting between the gap in his thighs "Jesus, you feel so good..." 

Dave was breathing heavy, he couldn't believe how hot this was, he didn't want it to end. 

Every now and then he felt a brush against the back of his balls and he loved the way it felt. 

"Shit... Ah, God!"

Roy was coming quick.

He held Dave in his arms biting the back of his neck as he came between his thighs.

"Je-sus..."

He kissed the place where he marked, "I'm sorry about this, you're going to have to wear a scarf tomorrow." He laughed weakly as he laid his head on top of Dave's

Dave was still practically hyperventilating from the whole situation, it was the most intense thing he's ever been through even getting shot at doesn't compare to the adrenaline he felt during this.

"Is there somewhere you have to be..." Dave asked in a meek tone

"No, why?" Roy replied

"I would like it if you stayed here with me tonight."


End file.
